<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible by Cheerirye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867549">Invisible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerirye/pseuds/Cheerirye'>Cheerirye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 bros, Fluff and Angst, Fluff turned into angst, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Original Character(s), chillin in a classroom, not 5 feet apart cuz they're gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerirye/pseuds/Cheerirye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masao is your average student, who had stayed after school to catch up. He entered the music room, in search for some silence but stumbled upon a student by the name of Naoki. Admiring the view from the music room soon turned into friendship and long talks and some caught feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masao/Naoki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slight wind whistled quietly from the opened window in the classroom, as a reddish-orange hue lightened up the room in warm colors. A short blond boy, who Masao had never seen before, stood in front of the open window, staring at the bright fading sunset.</p><p>"It's after school hours," thought Masao, "Why isn't he gone by now?"</p><p>It seemed like the boy hadn't noticed him yet. The look in the boy's eyes were sad. Masao had never seen anyone's eyes look so dejected before.</p><p>"Excuse me. Shouldn't you be going home now?"</p><p>"Ah, yeah," he whispered with a shaky voice.</p><p>Masao immediately regretted saying that. The aura surrounding the boy was so lonely. He took a step forward and opened his mouth.</p><p>"Hey," Masao said a little loudly, "We could talk here together for a bit, if you want."</p><p>The boy turned his head around to face Masao. His eyes were a mix of surprise and happiness, but it quickly turned to doubt and hesitation. Masao gave the boy a reassuring smile and walked next to him.</p><p>"I'm Masao, it's a nice view from here, right?"</p><p>Said boy leaned on the window frame to get a better view. The other boy nodded and stared out the window a little bit more until replying.</p><p>"I'm Naoki."</p><p>"Wow~ Such a cute name," teased Masao, "I would've thought you were girl." </p><p>Naoki burst into laughter due to the comment he had never heard before. Soon Masao joined in with the laughing. They laughed together for a while before calming down.</p><p>"You're a strange person, you know that?" he said while looking at Masao with a faint smile.</p><p>Masao stared at Naoki as he admired his beautiful deep purple eyes. They were nothing that he had ever seen before. To Masao, Naoki's eyes reminded him of the night sky filled with stars and he couldn't help but look. Not before long he realized he had to say something so he quickly sputtered something random out.</p><p>"The same could be said to you."</p><p>Naoki retorted back, "Not as strange as you!"</p><p>Masao let out a chuckle and a comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the sunset fade away slowly. He could feel Naoki glancing at him sometimes, which was quite cute in his opinion. After a while it started getting dark so Masao decided to speak up.</p><p>"We should probably start heading home."</p><p>Naoki silently nodded and followed as Masao picked his bag up and headed for the main entrance. They walked together for a bit, chatting about random things until they had to separate at an intersection. While walking to their homes in opposite directions, they both had the same thought on their minds.</p><p>"I wonder if we'll meet again?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Masao managed to make it to the music room a bit earlier than Naoki. As he stepped in the music room, he admired the amazing view made by the sunset. The room was once again basked in warm yellowish orange colors from the three large windows in the room, the thin although long curtains at the sides of each window casting shadows upon the floor and walls, the desks and chairs were neatly put in rows. It looked like no one had been here before, like he and Naoki were never there to begin with.</p><p>"Speaking of Naoki-"</p><p>As if on cue, the door behind Masao opened and there Naoki was, standing in all his glory.</p><p>"Ah, Naoki! I was just wondering where you were." Masao said and moved to the side so the other boy could in come inside the room.</p><p>"You're quite early yourself."</p><p>Naoki made his way over to the window in the middle of the room, opening it and standing in front of it, admiring the view. He could never get tired of the amazing view, especially from the music room. The slowly disappearing sun, the magnificent colors, the shadows of the trees and other objects. It seemed like the more he looked at it, the more beautiful it got.</p><p>"It really is such a wonderful view." said Masao and just like yesterday, he leaned on the window's frame.</p><p>The other boy didn't say anything nor did he need to. They were content with just knowing that the other was next to them, watching the sunset along with them, though Masao was actually observing Naoki, watching as his deep purple eyes portrayed everything he was feeling.</p><p>"Hey Nao," Masao had already thought of a nickname for said boy, "Which class are you in?"</p><p>"In class 3-1."</p><p>"Wait, you're telling me that you're in the same class as me?!"</p><p>Naoki nodded, never once taking his eyes off the sunset. Masao had never, not even once, noticed Naoki anywhere in his class. Naoki saw the confusion on the other boy's face and decided to speak up.</p><p>"The reason you didn't know I was in your class is simple. I'm kind of silent and don't really try to talk with anyone so everyone forgets that I'm in the room quickly," explained Naoki calmly.</p><p>"Kind of silent, as in 'you don't say anything at all' silent?"</p><p>"Pretty much,"</p><p>"No wonder I didn't know until now."</p><p>Just like yesterday, silence fell between them. Neither Naoki nor Masao said anything at all, they just stared at the view, the occasional yawn escaping from Naoki. Masao didn't really notice when Naoki had dozed off, but either way, he had fallen asleep and onto Masao's shoulder.</p><p>"I guess the perks of being short is that you fall onto people's shoulder rather than against their head," thought Masao as he turned himself around slightly so Naoki could sleep more comfortably.</p><p>As Masao was watching the sunset fade away slowly, he realized just how peaceful everything was. The slow chirping of birds, the faint chatter from people still left at the school, the small whistles of the wind and the quiet breathing coming from the fast asleep Naoki. Masao wished that he could freeze time and stay here, away from the troubles and problems of life, where everything is so calm.</p><p>"Hey Nao.. Wake up," said Masao to which Naoki only groaned.</p><p>"Come on, wake up~"</p><p>No response from Naoki. </p><p>"If you don't wake up right now, you're gonna be late!"</p><p>"I'm gonna be what?!" yelled Naoki accidently while standing up straight suddenly.</p><p>Masao laughed while Naoki looked around in confusion. When Naoki finally registered that he was still at school he sighed in relief and anger. Masao laughed so much tears started forming in his eyes but Naoki only pouted.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that!" said Naoki and turned around with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, would it have been better if I carried your sleeping body to my house instead?" teased Masao while chuckling.</p><p>the other boy retorted back with something along the lines of 'That would've been worse!' and Masao swore he saw Naoki's ears turning red, but before he could ask about it Naoki had turned around and started walking to the door.</p><p>"Come on, let's go home already."</p><p>Masao ran after and caught up to Naoki. They started chatting about random things along the way home, sometimes Masao started complaining about his parents to which Naoki simply told him that he started complaining. Once again, they reached and parted ways at the intersection, both having learned something new about the other.</p><p>"I wonder if Nao visits the music room during lunch too?" thought Masao while walking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so tomorrow rolled around and everything was the same, however this time, Masao had actually found Naoki in the music room during lunch. Instead of eating lunch, the boy was sleeping in the middle of the room, against the wall and under the same window they always looked out of, at the sunset. Masao crouched in front of the boy and started poking him.</p><p>"Nao~" he said while still poking the sleeping boy, "You want some lunch?~"</p><p>Naoki opened his eyes slowly and looked at Masao, who was poking his cheek. He quickly realized what Masao was doing and slapped his hand away in embarrassment.</p><p>"You find the weirdest ways to wake me up, anyway, what do you need?" said Naoki while rubbing the sleep out of his eye.</p><p>Masao placed the lunch in the middle of the boy's crossed legs and replied, "Some lunch to eat, made by the lovely me~"</p><p>"You can cook?" he asked with amazement in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's nothing special."</p><p>"Amazing! I know how to make pancakes but that's all. Your girlfriend is lucky."</p><p>Masao chuckled and started eating his lunch, Naoki joining in soon, but not before admiring the lunch that Masao made just for him. They ate with a comfortable silence around them. Masao noticed that Naoki always had a poker face, not even for a second showing any kind of emotion while his eyes showed everything he felt. </p><p>"Hey Nao."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Why do you always wear a poker face? If it's something too personal you don't have to tell me."</p><p>Naoki smiled faintly.</p><p>"I mean, if no one really pays attention to you, you don't really need to show any emotion. I guess it kind of became the normal for me."</p><p>"Doesn't it get lonely? You know, not being noticed?"</p><p>Masao's question had surprised Naoki quite a bit, though he quickly snapped out of it.</p><p>"Yeah... It does.. Quite a lot actually."</p><p>To Naoki's response, Masao scooted closer to Naoki and smiled at him warmly.</p><p>"Here, lay down in my lap," he said and patted his thighs, indicating to the other boy to lay down.</p><p>Naoki sighed and complied. He laid down in Masao's lap and closed his eyes as said boy started stroking his hair gently. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything nor did they find the need to. Naoki felt extremely happy that for once, someone had noticed him. He truly was happy, yet, it hurt.</p><p>"Why does it hurt so much..?" thought Naoki and clenched his shirt where his heart was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the bell rang, meaning lunch was over and they had to return to their classrooms. Both boys got up and started walking to their class. Masao sat in the middle of the class while Naoki sat in the back corner. The day continued as normal, classes continued as usual and not before long, it was after school and everyone got up. Some went home and some went to their club activities. But Naoki, he went to the music room. The reason the music room was always empty, is cause this school had no music club. Well.. It did have one, but it got closed down due to not having enough members to be an official club.</p><p>"Why did Masao stay behind? He usually would be the first to leave," thought Naoki as he went over to the window and opened it once again to watch the sun slowly fade away and for the night sky along with stars to appear.</p><p>For some reason, this time he didn't enjoy it like usual. His chest kept aching, it felt like a bunch of thorns were stabbing his heart. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He was imagining things like Masao getting confessed to and him kissing the girl, he didn't like them one bit. He was wondering why it hurt so much when he thought of Masao dating someone else. Naoki should be happy that his friend got a girlfriend. Someone who he loves and cares for a lot. Someone who he loves... Naoki decided that he would go home early today, he closed the window and started heading towards the main entrance.</p><p>"I hope the pain stops tomorrow.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day went as usual, only, Masao didn't show up for lunch. He was at the music room for a bit and the proof is the single lunchbox on the table in front of Naoki. Of course Naoki ate it without a doubt. While eating it turned out that the pain hadn't stopped, instead, it had grown larger. Naoki kept jumping to conclusions as to why Masao couldn't make it to lunch. Thoughts like "He's probably eating with his girlfriend" and "That girl sure is lucky" wandered around in his head.</p><p>"Wait. Could it be that I..?"</p><p>All of a sudden, Naoki realized something he should've realized sooner. The reason why his face heated up randomly near Masao, why he wanted to know everything about Masao and why his chest kept hurting when he thought of Masao with someone else.</p><p>"I think I like Masao a lot more than I thought."</p><p>Even after he realized what was wrong with him, the pain still didn't stop, it became even more harder to bare. It hurt so much, it hurt so much Naoki wanted it all to stop suddenly. Naoki got up and placed the empty lunchbox on the table beside him, knowing Masao would take it sooner or later with him. The bell rung as soon as Naoki placed it down. He looked at the bright sun once more before leaving to return to his class.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all for today. Class dismissed."</p><p>Everyone stood up and packed their things together. Some chatting with their friends, some hurriedly packing up as to not be late for their club activities. Masao was looking around for a specific person and soon he found them, slowly packing up in the corner seat. He walked towards the desk and put a hand on the table, making them look up at Masao.</p><p>"Hey Nao, ready to watch the sunset together?"</p><p>Said person smiled faintly and finished packing their things together before replying.</p><p>"Of course, as ready as I can be."</p><p>They started making their way to the music room with Masao complaining about how strict their teacher was. As soon as they entered said room, Naoki went over to the window and, of course, opened it. It almost felt nostalgic, seeing as he wasn't able to enjoy it at all before. Masao joined Naoki in watching the dazzling sunset. The small breeze of wind blowing against their faces gently, the small warmth emanating from the fading sun. It all made Naoki very happy. So happy that started singing a small song he knew. Masao smiled warmly and listened to Naoki sing. He listened and sometimes hummed along to the tune until Naoki stopped and sighed.</p><p>"I've had enough." <strike>of living.</strike></p><p>"You've had enough of what?"</p><p>"Of singing, what else?"</p><p>"Right," said Masao and laughed.</p><p>A comforting silence appeared as they observed the sunset, watching the colors change and the sky turn darker with every passing minute. Naoki loved watching the sunset with Masao, though Masao was actually inspecting the way Naoki's eyes changed with different emotions. Naoki smiled to himself. He really, really did love doing this with Masao.</p><p>"It's been so fun with you," Naoki said with a bright smile, "Please, don't forget me, Masao."</p><p>"What's that about?" questioned said boy.</p><p>"Nothing really. I just wanted to get that out of my system."</p><p>They both continued watching the sunset together for a pretty long time, until Masao had to go. For some reason, he had to go pretty early. Naoki assumed that he had planned to walk his girlfriend home and the club activities were ending so his girlfriend must be in a club. With Masao no longer in range, Naoki dropped onto his knees and started sobbing.</p><p>"Is this what getting stabbed feels like?" thought Naoki.</p><p>He was weeping and crying so much that it looked like a waterfall, but can you blame him? He was holding the excruciating pain in all day long. While sobbing, a part of him wanted Masao to hear him and rush to his side. He wanted Masao to hug him, to tell him everything was okay, to stroke his blond hair gently. But he knew that it wont happen.</p><p>After crying for a few more minutes, Naoki had calmed down and stood up with his still shaking legs. He wiped his tear stained cheeks dry and got closer to the window frame, giving the sun a huge bright smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The morning was pretty normal and peaceful like always. Masao made his way to his school, occasionally humming the the from the song that Naoki had sung. Speaking of Naoki, Masao wondered where he was. He would usually be walking in front of Masao, not wanting to wait for him to hurry up. Masao just shrugged and continued on his way. As Masao was sitting with his friend group, waiting for class to start, he heard the girls gossip about something.</p><p>"Hey, did you hear that someone jumped out a window?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, they fell from the music room. Isn't that on the 4th floor?"</p><p>Masao only knew one person who liked going there and that was Naoki. Soon Masao's friend group started talking about it too.</p><p>"I heard the kid who died was in our class."</p><p>"Really? All our classmates are here though."</p><p>"Yeah, I know! He was probably weird. I think his name started with.. Na.."</p><p>Masao's eyes widened. They couldn't be talking about him... Could they?</p><p>"Was the boy's name Naoki?" asked Masao hesitantly, he didn't wanna know the answer.</p><p>"That's the name! Naoki. How did you know?"</p><p>Masao couldn't believe it, his eyes widened even more if that was possible. There was no way Naoki could've committed suicide.</p><p>"He was so cheerful yesterday.. What happened?" thought Masao in shock and terror.</p><p>As soon as he finished his sentence, he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It's been so fun with you. Please, don't forget me, Masao.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to throw up. Why didn't he realize what he meant sooner. Why didn't he stay a little longer. Why did he have to leave Naoki alone. <em>Why?</em></p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom," Masao excused himself and ran to the bathroom.</p><p>The tears were threatening to fall at any moment. He quickly locked himself in one of the bathroom stalls and started crying. Masao kept blaming himself for what happened to Naoki. He blamed himself for being so naïve. He blamed himself for putting school before Naoki. What would have happened if he stayed? What would have happened if he had finished his assignment quickly? What would have happened if only he hadn't left and asked Naoki out..?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the worst person alive."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Masao placed the flowers upon Naoki's grave, he remembered that it's been a year already since the suicide took place. Masao would be lying if he said that he moved on. He smiled bitterly as he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"I tried to move on, but nobody is you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as me ranting about being not noticed but then made it into fluff which accidently turned into something sad, but I still hope you enjoyed my mess of a story! :D</p><p>fyi, i really did cry after making it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>